


Both

by rachellsvb



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!Mako, dom!iroh ii, filthy smut, spit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellsvb/pseuds/rachellsvb
Summary: Mako/Iroh/Female Reader- Iroh comes to stay with you and Mako. With time, something starts to grow.
Relationships: Iroh II (Avatar)/Reader, Mako (Avatar)/Reader, Mako - Relationship, iroh ii - Relationship, mako/iroh ii/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:smut and more smut, threesome, spit?, dom!mako, dom!iroh, its freaky  
> Notes: I don’t know why i made this. It feels like it would never actually happen but a girl can always hope. Also everyone is of age! 
> 
> If you like this, please follow my tumblr Wrestlingbabe

“You’re coming to stay?” You almost busted through the door of your apartment that you shared with Mako. You two worked for Lin after the whole avatar stuff died down and you thought living together would help with expenses, and it did. There are other perks as well such as, Mako making you coffee every morning and when your shift is done. Sometimes when you’re super tired, he will drive you home! Now here you were standing in between your roommate and General Iroh.

Mako was the one who introduced you to Iroh and the three of you hit it off right away. The chemistry between you three was through the roof and most people mistaken you for dating one of them. If only, you would think to yourself anytime someone made a comment. The three of you were fire benders and Mako and Iroh were extremely talented which helped out with practicing. Iroh had said a few months ago that he would be in Republic City for a few days but now out your door, he was talking about a few weeks.

“This is so exciting!” You tried not to squeal with excitement but you couldn’t help yourself. You elbowed Iroh in the chest softly as Mako handed you one of Iroh’s bags, “Who are you going to bunk with?” You raised an eyebrow making the older man laugh.

“I hadn’t really thought that far. When I talked to Mako yesterday we really just came up with the idea of me coming here.” Iroh gave you a quick smile has the three of you walked through the door. 

“You’re planning things without me?” You looked at Mako with a confused expression making him chuckle.

“Every time I try to include you, you tell me that you don’t care. So this one time I decide something without you, you have a problem?” Mako’s tone making you roll your eyes.

“I do care!” You turned to Iroh with a toothy grin, “I care about you.” Both Mako and Iroh were laughing this time, making your face go hot.

Mako draped his arm around Iroh’s shoulder, “You can bunk with me, I have a couch in the room that is all yours.”

Iroh smiled at you both and ran his fingers through his hair “Thank you both so much for this! I’m so excited to be back at Republic City and with my two favorite fire benders.” 

Soon the days turned to weeks and it sounded like Iroh would be staying longer, “I don’t know, I really like it here.” Iroh smiled at you and Mako as you both nodded your head to what he was saying.

That night the boys went to bed earlier than you. You had been sitting in your room reading before they both poked their heads in to say goodnight. You smiled at them before returning to your book. After a few minutes, you had decided to go out to the living room area to read. You quietly walked over to the couch before grabbing a blanket and getting cozy.

You could hear the boys moving around and getting comfortable but you didn’t know you would also be able to hear them. You heard one of them cough before you heard Iroh say something let left you confused, “Do you feel the same way I do on this?” You got curious and moved to the other side of the couch to hear them more. You didn’t mean to listen in but you couldn’t help yourself.

“Yeah, I mean she is beautiful and sure I’ve had my nights of thinking about her.” Mako’s confession made butterflies gather in your stomach, “What about you? I don’t mind if you feel the same way.” You were now sitting on the edge of your seat waiting for Iroh’s response.

“Oh, well, yeah I feel the same way. She’s everything.” Iroh’s voice getting a little quieter before all but whispering, “Do you think she would want to get with us?”

You gasped a little before hearing Mako cough a little as if he choked on something, “I- I don’t know. That sounds good though.” Your face was hot from all that talk but for some reason you don’t feel blind sided by their confessions. 

You started noticing things changing about a week after Iroh showed up at your apartment. Iroh was a little handsy and it started to rub off on Mako because he too started to become more touchy. You didn’t mind it because all you have ever wanted was for the two of them to touch you. You couldn’t lie and say you didn’t fantasize about them all the time. They are gorgeous and your mind is always thinking about their muscular torsos and their smirks that always makes you weak in the knees. So after hearing everything you just heard, you weren’t really surprised and to answer their question, yes you were so interested.

After a few minutes you didn’t hear anything, so you went into your room and went to bed. You knew what you were going to do tomorrow.

Every day was kind of the same. You would wake up to one of them cooking breakfast which allowed you to sleep in some. You would help out where you could but most of the time they had it under control. Today though, you woke up before both of them and ran to the kitchen to start cooking. Ten to fifteen minutes later, a shirtless Mako came out of his room with Iroh behind him pulling on a shirt. You could feel your mouth open a little at the bare skin both of them showed even if it was for a few seconds. You quickly turned back to the food to ease your wondering mind, 

“Oh spirits.” You mumbled under your breath.

“Good morning.” Iroh mumbled as he reached for the coffee cup beside you before sitting on the counter space next to you. You could practically feel the heat radiating off of him, “Do you have any sugar to put in here?” You nodded your head before reaching above you on your tippy toes. You knew your shorts had ridden up some and were aware of how much you were showing. 

For a moment, you thought you heard Mako groan from behind you. As you gave Iroh the sugar, you turned to Mako, “Are you okay?” His face went red making you raise an eyebrow with curiosity.

“Yeah! Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Mako response made Iroh chuckle, “I’m fine I promise.” 

“Sure.” You turned towards the food and brought it out to the table, “This is the time to do something.” You thought to yourself as Mako sat down beside you and Iroh across from you. You gave them both a playful smirk before pouring yourself something to drink.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Mako asked as he started to shove food into his mouth.

You could feel your face heating up but tried your best not to show anything. You glanced over at Iroh who was looking down at the paper and thought this was the moment to do it, “I slept fine.” Your hand came down to rest on Mako’s inner thigh, “What about you?”

His face said it all and before he could open his mouth to say anything, you moved your foot up against Iroh’s calf before slowly bringing it up to rest between his legs, careful not to touch anything just yet. Iroh’s eyes shot up to meet yours before looking down at your hand and where it was.

“Though I have to be honest.” You could feel just how excited Mako was when you moved your hand higher. You smirked a little before continuing, “Once you said goodnight, I went out to read in the living room and I might of heard what you said.” Mako made a small groan and you went to giggle but you suddenly felt Iroh’s wrist wrap around your ankle, pulling it closer until you felt how hard he was, “Oh.” You weren’t exactly prepared for this even though you planned for it, you still felt like you were at a lost now.

“So were you just going to play little games with us or were you going to do something about it?” Iroh’s tone made you bite your lip a little. You turned to look at Mako, practically begging for him to do something, anything.

“Do you want to?” Mako asked as he brought his hand to yours.

You could always count on him to be a gentleman but you knew what you wanted and you nodded your head with a small plea, “please.” That was all it really took. Mako leaned forward and crushed his lips against yours making you moan into it. You could feel Iroh get up but you didn’t know where he was until you felt him behind you. You moved away from Mako and stood up before turning and pulling Iroh against you, your lips moving against his with ease.

You felt like your body was exploding like fireworks. Everything making your senses more aware of the other person involved. Mako pulled at your shirt as your broke away from Iroh, tugging it over your head. Both men let out a groan as they saw you had nothing underneath. You started to get a little hot from their stares so you reached forward and pushed Iroh’s shirt up, trying to get him to take it off.

“I’ll get it!” Iroh said with a chuckle at your neediness. You went to protest his chuckle, but a long moan dropped from your mouth as Mako wrapped his lips around one of your nipples. His hand slithered up your body before gently palming your other breast.

“Oh fuck.” Your eyes fluttered shut at the feeling but quickly opened when you felt a pair of hands grabbed your chin.

“Watch the language.” Iroh said before kissing your lips quickly and pulling away. You couldn’t believe it. He was around his soldiers all the time and you knew they spoke worse than you, so now you had to behave. You had to see where this could get you.

“No.” You said as you felt a sharp pain run through your chest, “Ow!” Mako gently bit at your nipple to the response you gave before pulling back and looking at Iroh.

Iroh smirked at Mako before looking back at you, “Mako, do you have anything to say?”

Mako looked over your body quickly before raising an eyebrow, “Behave.”

Oh! The word made your world stop for a moment. This is exactly what you wanted, “Make me.” You all but purred the words before you felt Iroh step behind you and deliver a quick slap to your ass. You were wet, soaking wet. You wanted them to move faster, to do anything at this point. So you took matters into your own hands, and sank down onto your knees. You tilted your head up at the boys before gently pulling at Mako’s pants, “If my mouth is what is getting me into trouble, maybe it should be filled with something.” It was your turn to smile when both of the men groaned at your words.

You quickly got to work with pulling Mako’s pants down. As he pushed them further down, he bent down and brought his lips to yours making butterflies erupt in your stomach. He pulled away with another quick peck before gently grabbing your chin and directing you towards Iroh, who at this time was standing before you with nothing on. You were practically drooling and you wanted him now. Iroh walked to you and placed his hands on the side of your face, as you brought his tip to your mouth. You gave it a few kitten licks before you felt him barely jerk his hips forward. You glanced up at him as you wrapped your lips around him and took as much as you could, making the older man drop his head back with a moan. You slowly pulled off of him with a pop and looked for Mako, who was now slowly palming himself.

“Oh.” You hoped that you would have that memory in your mind forever, “Let me help.” You beckoned him over and when he was close enough, you ran your tongue along his shaft before taking him just like you did with Iroh. You kept going, your head bobbing up and down. You threw one of your hands out trying to find Iroh, and when your hand landed on his thigh, you ran your hand up resting it on his cock. You slowly started to move your hand, twisting it when you got to the top. 

You switched from Mako and brought your lips back to Iroh’s who at this time, was moaning your name. You let a little spit land on his tip before getting up and sitting on the table. You laid back against your elbows before spreading your legs. Iroh glanced at you before bringing his tip to your entrance, “Are you ready?” He asked even though you were sure he already knew the answer. You were a mess right now, lips swollen and you were past the point of being wet, you were dripping. You nodded you head and he slowly sank into you.

You let out a whine as he stretched you out, “Oh fu-spiritis.” You almost said it again but you were actually worried he would stop as if it was some punishment. You locked eyes with him as he bottomed out and gradually pulled out of you. Each thrust in was like the first. He was big and you had a feeling you might feel it tomorrow. You looked past Iroh to see Mako sitting in a chair, his length in his hand as he slowly pumped it. You could see his breath catch every time you let out a moan or whine. He was just as turned on as you, “Mako, come here.”

“This view is so good though, seeing your sprawled out on the table is so sexy!” Mako bit his lip as he watched you grabbed both of your breast that were bouncing with each thrust from Iroh, “Fuck, I want those!” Mako got up from the chair and walked towards you. 

Iroh looked at him and pulled out, “That isn’t a bad idea.” Mako chuckled as you got back onto your knees. Mako bent down some before spitting on his palm and rubbing it across his tip. You grabbed both of your breast, bringing them together as Mako’s cock rubbed between them. His head fell back with a low growl as he quickened the pace. Iroh brought his cock towards your mouth. You took it with pleasure and moaned at the taste of yourself. You were getting squirmy though, you were uncomfortably wet and you want some type of release and it was as if Mako knew what you were thinking.

“Here, stand up and bend over the table.” Mako pulled away and smirked at your shocked face. You would of never thought you would hear those words come out of his mouth. You turned and pressed your chest against the table. The cold table making your nipples peak. You had no time to adjust as Mako quickly thrust into you, hitting your spot at that angle.

“Oh Mako! Oh fuck!” You went to cover your mouth as you saw Iroh shaking his head, “I’m sorry.”

“Open your mouth.” Iroh was now on the other side of the table, with his length right at your mouth. You did as you were told and opened your mouth. You didn’t have to do a lot of moving for every time Mako thrusted forward you took more of Iroh in your mouth. You were moaning with pure pleasure. This is something you have always wanted and you could feel yourself getting tighter.

“Oh Mako! I’m going to cum. Im-I’m cumming.” Your eyes fluttered shut as your wrapped tight around him. You could feel his hips stuttered and his moans became more whiny as he pulled out and came on your chest. You glanced up at Iroh who had now pulled away from you and was pumping himself, “On my face? I want it so badly Iroh. Please put it on my face!”

Iroh was wrecked. You begging for it was what sent him over. You closed your eyes as you felt the warmth hit your face. His moans echoing off the quiet room. You tried to catch your breath as you heard both men huffing around you. You slowly opened your eyes to see Iroh smiling at you.

You could feel your face get hot as you realized what just happened and what you were covered in. You reached around the table before finding someones shirt and wiping your face off, “So, that happened.” You were feeling slightly exposed so you grabbed one of the blankets off the couch and sat down next to Mako who dropped his head onto your shoulder, “It was fun though!” Both men chuckled at you as Iroh moved to sit on the other side of you.

“We could do it again later if you want?” Mako mumbled into your shoulder. You hummed in agreement before turning to Iroh who was nodding his head and smiling at you.

“With both or alone? I wouldn’t mind having each of you to myself.”


End file.
